Wezwanie Boga Wojny
W całej Metropolii ziemia drżała od prowadzonego ostrzału, ludzie zabarykadowali się w domach lub schronach, a każdy budynek był zamieniany w fortecę na wypadek jakby linie obrony się załamały. Tylko pojedynczy helikopter leciał nad strwożonym miastem. Wystartował z Pałacu i leciał w kierunku dawnego okręgu przemysłowego na terenie miasta, który został niedawno zamknięty i zaczęto przerabianie go na centrum kulturalne. Na pokładzie znajdowały się tylko dwie osoby, Kharlez i Leiliana. Ten pierwszy ubrany był w pełny pancerz osobisty oraz czaszkowaty hełm wyposażony w systemy podtrzymywania życia i spełniający te same funkcje dodatkowe co jego poprzednia ochrona głowy. Jego towarzyszka natomiast była ubrana w typowy dla siebie luźny strój, a w ustach trzymała wypalonego w połowie papierosa. - Tak właściwie, to czemu mnie ze sobą zabrałeś? – spytała w końcu Technika poprawiając grzywkę zasłaniającą poparzoną część twarzy. - Ponieważ mam ci coś do przekazania. – odpowiedział sztucznym głosem. – Poza tym nie chcę być sam idąc na śmierć. - Co? – spytała mrużąc oko i przechylając oko. – Co masz na myśli? - Myślałaś zapewne, że ową tajną bronią jest jakieś działo, albo zwykły pojazd wyposażony w dezintegrator, jak pozwoliłem sobie nazwać broń od twego mistrza. – Zaczął, a jego rozmówczyni tylko wolno przytaknęła. – Jednak nauczony tym, co doświadczyłem na Linii Cere i dowiedziałem się z raportów doszedłem do wniosku, że takie rozwiązanie będzie nieskuteczne. Jeden z czempionów Legiona potrafi niszczyć wszystko, co mechaniczne, zatem powyższe rozwiązanie jest bezsensowne. Twierdza 2 utrzymywał się przeciwko wrogiej hordzie bardzo długo, lecz brakowało mu zwinności i siły ognia aby wygrać samemu. Trzy Żywioły stawiały skuteczny opór nawet po użyciu Memeto Mori. - Co ma to wszystko wspólnego z tym gdzie lecimy? – spytała wyrzucając niedopałek i biorąc nowy papieros. - Połączyłem wszystkie te cechy tworząc coś, co może zmienić losy tej wojny, ale Hydra zabroniła mi kontynuować prace dzień przed zamachem. Twierdzili, że mogę zagrażać Federacji. – Technik pochylił się do przodu. – Teraz doprowadzę tę sprawę do końca. Nawet jeśli przez to stracę życie, chce zrobić w końcu coś dobrego. Mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz. - Niby tak, ale co miałeś na myśli, że idziesz na śmierć? – spytała zakładając nogę na nogę. - Broń potrzebuje do sprawnego działania operatora, który połączy się z nią zarówno umysłem, co i duszą. Piloci, których wybrałem posłużą jako wspomagacze, ich dusze zostaną połączone z maszyną, co zapewni jej ochronę przed tamtym czymś. – W tej chwili wziął głęboki oddech, ewentualnie doszło do czegoś w rodzaju dekompresji w pancerzu. – Jeśli maszyna odniesie obrażenia, mój umysł i dusza poczuje to samo, jeśli maszyna zginie, ja również. - Przygotować się do lądowania! – powiedział nagle pilot, a kilkadziesiąt sekund później Sleipnir siedział już na płycie lądowiska. Oboje wysiedli i ruszyli w kierunku starej hali fabrycznej, wokół której to rozciągał się jeden wielki plac budowy przerwanej nagle. Gdy szli w kierunku drzwi wyszło im na spotkanie dwóch ludzi w czarnych mundurach i z automatami Duera przy boku. - Teren rządowy, wstęp wzbroniony! – powiedział jeden z ochroniarzy. - Dostałem pozwolenie od najwyższego dowództwa, na wznowienie prac. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Kharlez nawet nie zwalniając kroku. – Zatem zejdźcie mi z drogi worki mięsa. - Rozkaz był nie wpuszczać nikogo! – ochroniarze zatrzymali go zastawiając mu drogę karabinami. – Rozkaz wydał Herakles, nikt go nie może obejść! - Zatem macie dziesięć sekund na podsumowanie swojego życia. – odpowiedział, a idąca za nim Leili zatrzymała się i zaczęła powoli cofać. Agenci spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na Kharleza. Nie zamierzali ustępować. Serworamiona chwyciły ich szyje w stalowym uścisku i nagłym szarpnięciem przerwały kręgosłupy. Technik nie mówiąc nic odrzucił ciała i ruszył dalej otwierając bramę główną, za którą ujrzał schodzących się akolitów, którzy oczyszczali halę z wszelkich śladów wpływów Federacji i jej naukowców potrafiących tylko kraść. Ich środki były proste, automaty Duera i miotacze ognia radziły sobie świetnie z agentami i naukowcami, a roboty bojowe uzbrojone w wielolufowe karabiny maszynowe pilnowały wejść przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Leiliana nagle przeraziła się i już chciała uciekać, lecz zatrzymało ją dwóch akolitów w czerwonych habitach. - Nie bój się. – usłyszała głos Kharleza i poczuła, jak kładzie jej opancerzoną dłoń na lewym barku. – jesteś wśród swoich. Nie uspokoiło to zbytnio dziewczyny, ale zmusiła się do opanowania emocji. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła za Kharlezem olbrzymiego mechanicznego humanoida i nieosłoniętych jeszcze niektórych częściach. Miał stosunkowo delikatną budowę, długie kończyny i cienki korpus przywodziły na myśl ludzki szkielet. Efekty dopełniała głowa wyglądająca niczym wydłużona czaszka. - Bracie Artusie, czy jednostki obliczeniowe zostały zamontowane? – Kharlez spytał jednego z akolitów, na co ten zaprzeczył. – Pośpieszcie się zatem. Mamy mało czasu, niech piloci zajmą stanowiska. Po tych słowach Kapłan Maszyn ruszył w kierunku swego dzieła i gdy był na platformie hydraulicznej wykonał zachęcający gest w stronę Leili aby ta podeszła. Tak też się stało i gdy oboje stali już pewnie, to platforma uniosła się szybko na wysokość głowy maszyny, czyli dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów. Wtem podleciał do nich mały dron, który wyświetlił holograficzną twarz Piteła. - O co chodzi? – spytał Kharlez zwracając się do hologramu. - Może dzwonię w złym momencie, ale mam informacje o Ninie. – odpowiedział rozmówca po drugiej stronie. - Mów. Co się stało? – wszczep cybernetyczny nie pozwalał na zbytnią ekspresję emocji poprzez głos, ale zamiast niego jego ciało nie potrafiło pozostać równie nieczułe. - Ona… Robiłem co się dało, ale nagle jej stan się znacznie pogorszył… - zaczął Piteł łamiącym się głosem. – Wybacz, nie byłem w stanie jej uratować. - Rozumiem. – odpowiedział krótko Kapłan. – Dziękuje za informacje. – dokończył, po czym przerwał połączenie i chwycił się barierki. Właśnie utracił przypadkową osobę, którą znał w sumie kilka godzin, ale cios był podobny jakby stracił kogoś bliskiego. Może tak wyglądały uczucia? Może w końcu udało mu się obudzić jego człowieczeństwo i utworzyć z kimś więź emocjonalną? Teraz to już bez różnicy, wszystko stało się pyłem. - Uderzcie w Wielki Dzwon! – biorąc pod uwagę zdolności jego wszczepu, to krzyknął. – Umieśćcie jednostki obliczeniowe w gniazdach! Na jego rozkaz drony zaczęły unosić szklane zbiorniki zawierające tkankę mózgową przeróżnych istot i montować je w specjalnych gniazdach w szkielecie maszyny. - Uderzcie w Wielki Dzwon! Zamontujcie uzbrojenie. Akolici wraz z dronami zaczęli uzbrajać mecha przy dźwięku hymnów i biciu dzwonu. Zajęło im to trochę ponad godzinę. - Uderzcie w Wielki Dzwon! Niech piloci zajmą swe miejsca! Po tych słowach u stóp maszyny zaczęto odprawiać rytuały wiązania dusz pilotów w mechanicznym ciele. Mieli oni wspomagać Kharleza w walce oraz przy odrobinie szczęścia ochronić go przed śmiercią. - Uderzcie w Wielki Dzwon! Nałóżcie pancerz! Na komendę potężne mechaniczne ramiona uniosły z podłogi wielkie płyty pancerza i umieściły je na szkielecie nadając mu teraz znacznie bardziej „żywy” wygląd. Teraz sylwetka przybrała na gabarytach stając się bardziej muskularną. - Uderzcie w Wielki Dzwon! Chwała Omnisjaszowi! – krzyknął na koniec Kharlez, a następnie zwrócił się do Leili. – Chciałbym ci coś dać. - Co takiego? – spytała jakby nieobecna, a Kharlez wyjął z zasobnika małe urządzonko. - 678 Terabajtów danych na temat najważniejszych rzeczy w Federacji o których chciał wiedzieć twój mistrz. – powiedział po czym zdjął hełm ukazując zapłakaną twarz i powiedział nie otwierając ust. – Jeśli się pośpieszysz, to Szalona cię nie wykryje, ale na wszelki wypadek dam ci to… - w tym momencie w jego dłoni pojawił się ośmioramienny kawałek pomarańczowego szkła. – To miało mi pomóc sprowadzić zagładę na ten świat, ale myślę, że tobie się to bardziej przyda, gdyż ochroni cię przed nią. A teraz żegnaj Po tych słowach chwyciło go jedno z ramion i porwało go do głowy mecha, która to otworzyła się wpuszczając go do środka. Będąc jeszcze w powietrzu odrzucił swe wspomagacze w postaci Serworamion i Mechadendrytów, po czym wszedł do kokpitu i pozwolił wtyczkom wpiąć się do jego układu nerwowego. *** Reaktor: Aktywny… Sensory: Aktywne… Serwomechanizmy: Aktywne… Nadrzędne Jednostki Obliczeniowe: Aktywne… Podrzędne Jednostki Obliczeniowe: Aktywne… Uzbrojenie: Aktywne… Wszystkie systemy sprawne. Proszę podać Hasło dostępu… Hasło: Ciało jest Słabe Hasło przyjęte. Witam, Kharlezie. Kapłan poczuł jak mechaniczne ciało staje się jego, jak dwa potężne dezintegratory naciskają na barki, jak roje organicznych istot chodzi po jego pancerzu dokonując ostatnich napraw. Otworzył oczy i autozmysły aktywowały się. Widział teraz wnętrze hali wzbogacone projekcjami Rzeczywistości Rozszerzonej. Uniósł prawe ramie przed swoją twarz i wysunął z przedramienia zakrzywione ostrze energetyczne długości kilku metrów, a po chwili je schował. Znów spojrzał przed siebie, wypełniało go poczucie nieskończonej potęgi. Wskazał otwartą dłonią na bramę, a ta została w ułamku sekundy zmieciona falą dźwiękową. Zrobił krok do przodu, pierwszy, niepewny, potem drugi i kolejne nabierając pewności. Gdy wyszedł z hali widział odległe pożary na przedmieściach Metropolii, tam były jego cele, tam był kierunek w którym musiał podążać aby spotkać swój los i z odrobiną szczęścia uciec przed swoim bezlitosnym bogiem, który odebrał mu wszystko. - Wrogowie Ludzkości usłyszcie mnie! – zawołał, a jego głos dotarł do wszystkich w promieniu wielu kilometrów. – Przybyliście tutaj by zginąć! Jestem ucieleśnieniem woli Boga Maszyn! Sam Omnisjasz wybrał mnie abym wypowiedział wam bitwę, a zatem nie każcie mi czekać! Sprawdźmy, czy jesteście godni gniewu Boga Wojny! Po tych słowach aktywował znajdujące się na jego plecach, klatce piersiowej, biodrach i nogach silniki rakietowe i poleciał by zmierzyć się z wrogiem. Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures